Dartmouth & Jollimore's Alolan Adventures
by NewBrunswickXNovaScotia
Summary: Dartmouth and Jollimore go on vacation to the beautifully tropical Alola region, where they have some madcap adventures of their own with the weird and wonderful new Pokémon, and set out on the island challenge to fight for the coveted title of Alola's first Champion.
1. The Call

**Author's Notes:**

After playing through _Pokémon Sun_ , I became inspired by the wonderfully tropical islands, beaches and oceans of the Alola region. After writing _Life is a Beach_ starring Dartmouth and Jollimore, and seeing as Alola has some golden beaches of its own, I thought it'd be amusing if the two teachers embarked on a summer vacation there and got involved in the island challenge, which provided a great opportunity for their usual antics. Which one of these two will become Alola's first-ever Champion?

* * *

The Skype dial tone rung out from Jollimore's sleek black laptop as he slipped his equally-dark thin blanket down to his lower torso. The emerging white light from opening the upper screen further up shone like a bright flashlight onto Dartmouth's still-asleep face, irritating him awake.

"Ugh... What, Jollimore..." he groaned lowly, shielding his sleepy eyes from Jollimore's laptop screen with the back of his hand.

"Shh, Dartmouth, this is a very important call," Jollimore hushed him. "We gotta sign up for the Alola League."

"Alola...?" Dartmouth trailed off, being shushed again by Jollimore.

His answering was greeted by a webcam video of Professor Kukui, whose half-bared figure was somewhat sinisterly illuminated by the bright white backlight from the monitor.

"Hello, Alola!" the Professor greeted Jollimore, waving to him over the camera.

"Alola, Professor Kukui," Jollimore returned his greetings, waving too. Dartmouth stared out towards them with widened eyes of disbelief.

"So you're coming to Alola to become Pokémon Trainers, yeah?" the Professor asked Jollimore and Dartmouth. "And you'll also be getting your Pokédexes and your amulets that are proof of your participation in the island challenge."

"Pokémon Trainers? This is like _Pokémon Go_ all over again…" scoffed Dartmouth.

"No, we're going to be Pokémon Trainers for real this time. Won't it be exciting?" Jollimore grinned, and Dartmouth gruffly nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna need both of your names for your Trainer Passports. They'll record all your adventures and achievements here in Alola," said the Professor.

Dartmouth shuffled across the bed closer to Jollimore, his white sheet-thin blanket still wrapped across his naked torso. "I'm Dartmouth. Dartmouth McKinnon-Graham," he stated.

"And I'm Jollimore. Jollimore Ferrison," Jollimore followed.

The Professor wrote down the two teachers' names onto some paper, the tiny scratches audible through the camera.

"Alright, now let's take your pictures. Sit in the square."

Dartmouth felt edgy as he glimpsed down at himself, seeing deep red ingrained scars. "With a body like this, I'm not exactly photogenic…"

"Oh, Dartmouth, it'll only be from the neck up, you won't see anything else," Jollimore reassured him.

"Okay, you two sit together as still as you can…"

The Professor readied his camera while Dartmouth and Jollimore sat up straight in front of the screen, Dartmouth scowling and tightly crossing his arms. Jollimore smiled, without grinning, and the camera flashed vibrantly, snapping their photos.

"I'll crop your faces separately," said the Professor.

At that moment, a sole ray of amber sunshine sneaked through the closed curtains, tinting the room with a light orange.

"Ah, dawn's breaking. Alright, I'll be awaiting your arrival in Alola, hopefully very soon," noted the Professor. "And then you'll get to start on your very own journey with Pokémon!"

"Okay, Professor, see you later," Jollimore bid goodbye.

"See ya," the Professor replied, and he signed off.

Jollimore clicked the laptop lid closed, and gave Dartmouth a playful jab in the shoulder to spur him on.

"Gah, I just wanna go back to sleep…" he groaned, trying to fall back onto the bed.

"Hey, good Pokémon Trainers always start early," Jollimore winked, and he arose to have a refreshing shower and get dressed into his summer attire.


	2. Aloha Alola!

The sapphire seas of Melemele Island swam into view as the cruise ship sailed in. On the pier, hula dancers in Hawaiian garb greeted and graced the disembarking travellers with swaying grass skirts, twanging ukuleles and bright flower leis. Dartmouth and Jollimore stepped out into the cerulean skies, azure ocean, golden sands and tawny sun.

"Alola!" Jollimore swung his lei excitedly around his neck.

"Isn't it Aloha?" Dartmouth sardonically tried to correct him.

"No, here it's Alola. Which is the name of the region, funnily enough."

Jollimore felt something lightly grasp behind him. "Oh, what's this?" He whipped around to try to find the mysterious entity.

Dartmouth peeked behind to find a small, cottony, somewhat floral Pokémon, called Comfey, attached to Jollimore's lei.

"Oh. That must be one of the Pokémon from here. Never seen it before."

"Maybe we can ask the Professor what it is when we meet him?" Jollimore lit up.

Speak of the devil, the Professor was standing right at the end of the pier, waving to the two teachers about to turn Pokémon Trainers.

"Hey! Alola!"

"Oh, he's already here!"

"Well, go say Alola or whatever," said Dartmouth, who didn't seem quite as enthusiastic as Jollimore was.

Jollimore approached the Professor. "Alola, Professor Kukui," he and Dartmouth both greeted him, shaking hands.

"Alola is how we say hello in this region, yeah? Fun fact - it's also the name of the region itself."

"I know, he told me that like five seconds ago." Dartmouth scowled slightly at Jollimore.

The Professor was amazed. "Whoa, Jollimore man, you already know Alola. You must've done loads of planning for your vacation, huh? Well, we'd better get you two ready for your adventures."

"Yay! We're gonna have our own Pokémon!" Jollimore clapped, but Dartmouth didn't share his zeal.

"C'mon, my lab isn't too far from here. Just a few steps across the beach and you're there."

* * *

"Well, this doesn't look much like a laboratory to me…" Dartmouth squinted at the wooden shack and aquaria filled with marine Pokémon from around the world.

"Maybe it's an Alolan thing - scientists here are a bit more 'in tune' with nature," remarked Jollimore.

The two teachers drew close to the flickering lights from the Professor's computer, where he tapped away on the keyboard.

"So I'm gonna sign you both up for the Alola League." He pulled up the official website of the League and started entering the teachers' details.

"The island challenge…?" Dartmouth skimmed the screen.

"Yeah, the island challenge is our rite of passage to becoming Pokémon League Champions in Alola," Jollimore whispered.

"How old are you both?" the Professor asked, still typing.

"I'm 26 and he's 28," replied Jollimore, indicating Dartmouth.

The Professor recorded a few more small details on the database, and pressed a button. His printer whirred into action and began ejecting out the teachers' Trainer Passports, each with blank pages for stamps and the photos which had been taken earlier.

"Okay, these are your Trainer Passports. They'll record all your achievements on your way to the Alola League." He handed the teachers their Passports, and they flipped through the pages.

"So I guess we're Pokémon Trainers now, eh?" Jollimore grinned.

"Ya got it, cousin."

"Cousin…?" Dartmouth tilted his head to the side, but he didn't have time to answer as Jollimore dragged him outside onto the beach, overflowing with excitement.

"Next town is just up the hill. You'll get your first Pokémon there. Welcome to the Alola region!" the Professor announced.

"C'mon, Dartmouth, let's go get our Pokémon!" Jollimore called out as he rushed up the lush grassy cliffside hill, and Dartmouth only sighed angrily, trailing behind him.


End file.
